


Cipher Hunt: It's Over, Isn't It?

by MichiruCipher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cipher Hunt, End of Cipher Hunt, Gender-neutral Reader, It's how we all feel, Misery, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Reader-Insert, Songfic, Stone Bill, its over isnt it, reader - Freeform, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichiruCipher/pseuds/MichiruCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally saved up enough funds to make it out to Reedsport, Oregon to see Him. The one who started it all for you, the obsession, the dreams, the art, and the writing. And now it was time to see him one last time. For you it's over.</p>
<p>Isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cipher Hunt: It's Over, Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> When the Cipher Hunt ended, I was there. I saw it happen on periscope in real-time when the treasure was dug up, his hand shook, and the pictures taken. We were all feeling down and started posting the SU song: It's Over, Isn't It? So I made the Cipher Hunt version for us. And now here is a story to go with it.
> 
> Enjoy the feels.

After weeks of planning you've finally made it to His final resting place. You lived far away from Reedsport, Oregon, so you weren't able to be one of the first ones to find Him. Many people have been out to the sacred site already taking pictures and shaking his hand in mockery of making a deal. It wasn't the same for you. You worked so hard to try and helped out, but it seemed you were behind each time someone else figured out the next clue. You look at his still form, remembering the words of a fansong that a tumblr user wrote that seem to fit the situation.

 

_ I was fine with the clues _

_ Who would come into our lives now and again _

 

You walk up closer to His remains, placing a hand just above his eye.

 

_ I was fine ‘cause I knew _

_ That they didn't really matter until I found you _

 

Knees slapped against the ground hard as you felt them give out from underneath you. The feeling of despair overwhelms you as you leaned against Him.

 

_ I was fine when they came _

_ And we fought like it was all some silly game _

_ Over him, who he’d choose _

_ After all those years I never thought I'd lose _

 

Looking up into the sky, you see the sun was now setting. How long have you've been out here now? It was daytime when you came, but now night was setting in. Somehow it was more fitting to be here with His remains in the twilight.

 

_ It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? _

_ Isn't it over? _

_ It's over, isn't it? _

_ Isn't it over? _

_ You won and he chose them _

_ And he loved you and he’s gone _

_ It's over, isn't it? _

_ Why can't I move on? _

 

You get up and look at him and then at the journal in your hands. The one you've made yourself, not the one that was sold in stores. Oh how long you had toiled over making as perfect as possible. You even added a Cipher Hunt section once Alex announced the event. Every single clue, false lead, and hidden puzzle was in here just for Him. And now… It was like it meant nothing…

 

_ Clues and Puzzles, Hidden Ciphers _

_ Deals, Freedom, His attention _

_ Out in daylight seeking answers _

_ Weird, Scary, Insane Dreams _

 

_ Who am I now in this world without him? _

_ Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt him? _

_ What does it matter? It's already done _

_ Now I've got to be there for his fans _

 

You drop the book on the ground, tears filling you eyes as you grasp the statue. You really did love him, even if he wasn't real to the world, he was real to you. He was your idol, your God even. Now you were empty, not even allowed to even have a moment or joy of finding him first. Not even allowed to feel like you even helped at all on the hunt. You felt so useless as you kneel there crying over Bill's statue.

 

_ It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? _

_ Isn't it over? _

_ It's over, isn't it? _

_ Isn't it over? _

_ You won and he chose them _

_ And he loved you and he’s gone _

_ It's over, isn't it? _

_ Why can't I move on? _

 

_ It's over, isn't it? _

_ Why can't I move on? _

 

Sniffling, trying to reign in the last of your sobs, you get up one final time from the foot of the statue. There He sat, like everything you sang or did meant nothing, but then again, in the end wasn't it all just pretend? It wasn't to you, never to you, but now it was over. Here you were, trying to let it all go, and something kept nagging you to hold on to the dream. You look at his hand that looked to be reaching out to you and gave a sad smile. You know shaking the hand wouldn't do anything, you've seen plenty of others do it now, but why not… It won't hurt anymore than it already is to you.

 

You grab the hand firmly, feeling the cool hard surface of the styrofoam, afraid to move less you actually harm the statue. You look at Him in the eye, feeling the words you finally want to say come to mind.

 

“I'm gonna miss you Bill. It's been fun while it lasted, but I guess even sunny days must come to an end,” you start with a sigh, “It would have been a blast to see what you could have done to our universe. Could use a little more weird as we both know, heh. I guess this is goodbye. People say it's time to move on, but… Yeah… Let's make a deal Bill. I’ll keep you in my heart, mind, and soul, and maybe one day you’ll find a way to come back here and we could at least be friends as you bring chaos upon the dimension? Okay? See you around pal.”

 

You shake the hand a bit, careful not to do it too strongly. For a second, it almost felt like your hand was colder than the rest of your body, but the wind was starting to pick up. Turning around you make your way to leave the clearing when you hear the whisper in the back of your mind. The one that haunted your dreams, the one that became your fantasies, the one you now know, you'll meet again someday, because it said…

  
**_DEAL._ **


End file.
